A Year in the Life of Emison
by Darth Benton
Summary: This will a few chapters in a topical year for Emily and Alison This is just for fun so enjoy
1. Chapter 1 Pam Fields Funeral

Pretty Little Liars: A Year in the Life of Emison  
By Darth Benton

Note: This story is just a fun fluff piece. It takes place 2 years after the series finale and includes the events in my story Lost Scenes. For a recap, Ali and Emily are married with 2 daughters named Lily and Grace and Emily took the Dilaurentis name when she married Alison. Also I came up with the idea of Pam dying when I rewatched the last couple episodes and she keeps talking about how she is worried Emily will be taken care of and Ali in bed saying Emily would always have family. To me this all meant Pam knew she was sick and dying and worried about someone being there for Emily. This is just a fluff piece with romance and love and it's just meant to be fun. Also forgive my grammar as I was never any good in English class.

Chapter 1:

Fade to the interior of the Dilaurentis house:

Alison Dilaurentis is laying out her daughter's clothes. Lily and Grace like to wear clothes that are similar but different. Her wife Emily is just finishing up in the shower, Emily is taking longer than usual because today is the one day she had hoped would never come. Today is the day she says good bye to her mother Pam; whom had died of breast cancer. Her mom had kept it a secret until Emily and Alison had got back from their honeymoon and then the doctor were still optimistic that they had caught it in time, but unfortunately it was too late. Pam would hang on but she finally gave up and died last Friday the 13th. Today was the funeral. Alison cried out "Emily darling, are you ready yet? I have Lily and Grace dressed." Emily smiled; she missed her mom but she loved Ali and how she took such great care of the girls. "Yes, honey I'm just finishing up. I'll be ready in a second." Two minutes later the Dilaurentis family left for the funeral parlor all dressed in black dress of one style or another to attend the service for Pam Fields.

Two Hours Later at Ezra and Aria's house we see a wake going on for Pam Fields:

Emily looked around her friend's house and she was surprised how many people were here to honor and celebrate her mother's life. Ali stared at her wife and could see that Emily was trying to be strong for the girls who had lost their grandmother and for her friends. Ali walked over to her wife and hugged her and whispered "it's okay to cry, today is a sad day, you mother was a wonderful lady and we will all miss her. So just let yourself feel and stop hiding your emotions honey. Remember I am here and I'll take care of the girls or if you want Aria has volunteered to babysit them tonight." Emily shook her head, she should of known she can't hide how she feels from her wife. She is amazed everyday how much she loves Alison and how much Ali does for her. So she let her walls down a little and said "Honey, I'm okay for now but when we get home then I'll probably need you to comfort me as I cry. I miss mom so much. I still remember her insisting that she wanted walk me down the aisle during our wedding."

Alison smiled at the memory of her former Mother-in-law walking her bride down the aisle at the church. "Emily you should have seen the look on her face when I asked if it was ok to ask you to marry me. She jumped up and hugged me so tight I thought she was going to crush me. And it was her idea for me to give you; your grandmother's ring; since she knew how much the ring meant to you." Emily found herself smiling at the thought her mom hugging Alison so hard and remembering how her mother had always supported and loved Alison and their relationship. Her mom had been a big help in planning her and Ali's wedding; Emily thought back to the day her mom, Pam, told her that she had already booked a huge honeymoon for her and Alison, it was a sight-seeing tour of the most romantic places in Europe including Rome, Venice, Sappho Island and other places. Emily thought one of these days her and Alison will have to retake the tour but this time they will more time seeing the sights and less time in the hotel rooms; because last time they barely left the bed. Alison and Emily continue to reminisce about Emily's mom and all the things she had done for the two. The wake went on for another 2 hours before people broke up and went home. Before leaving Emily spoke to Aria and feeling guilty said her and Alison would return tomorrow to help clean up the wake, but Aria refused and said the rest of the club would help and for Emily and Alison to just take care of each other and those girls.

Later at night back at the Dilaurentis abode:

We find Alison setting up in bed reading as she hugs and comforts her sleeping wife. When all of a sudden the sleeping form of Emily started to move and she sat up. "Ali, honey you won't believe what I just saw. I am not sure if it was real or a dream but it felt real. I was sleeping and then my soul left and I was talking to mom again and she told me how proud of us she is, she told me she loves the way you protect me and the girls." Alison just listened to her wife describe the conversation she had with her mother's ghost. After her wife finished talking Ali said "I am glad your mom is watching over us, now let us both get some sleep we have a busy day tomorrow, we have two ladies that insist we take them camping." Emily reached up and kissed her wife passionately on the lips and said "Heck with sleep I am still young and today I've cried and laughed and now I want that hot body of yours." With that Emily grabbed her wife and the two started making love for the rest of the night; to which they didn't get any sleep. So it was two sleeping adults and 2 excited girls that went camping the next morning.

Author's Note:

I was going to do this as just one part but I think it would be better if each chapter was a different day and different story during the year. I will probably jump ahead a couple months between each chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any creative critiques I would appreciate it but remember I AM NOT A WRITER I am just typing a story that popped into my head.


	2. Chapter 2 Baby Fever

Pretty Little Liars: A Year in the Life of Emison  
By Darth Benton

Note: This story is just a fun fluff piece. It takes place 2 years after the series finale and includes the events in my story Lost Scenes. For a recap, Ali and Emily are married with 2 daughters named Lily and Grace and Emily took the Dilaurentis name when she married Alison. In this someone has developed a case of baby fever and has to sweet talk her wife into going along with the idea. This is just a fluff piece with romance and love and it's just meant to be fun. Also forgive my grammar as I was never any good in English class.

Chapter 2:

Fade to the interior of the Dilaurentis house:

Alison Dilaurentis, sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast with her two beautiful daughters, Lily and Grace. She stared at her wife, Emily, Emily has been acting a little off lately first she thought it was due to the death of Emily's mom, Pam, but that didn't seem to be it. Alison couldn't quite put her finger on what was wrong with her wife but she knew this was not the time to push the issue; she just needs to remind her wife that she is still here for her. Emily was washing the breakfast pans and she kept thinking

about everything Charlotte and Alex had done, they both longed for a family and for siblings, and she thought of her own childhood as a single kid. She only had Ali, Hannah, Aria, and Spencer to hang with or play with. Then she thought of her twin girls; they each had the other for fun and family but she thought they could use a younger sibling and three would have more fun than two and if two of them got mad the third could play peace maker. But how to tell her wife she wanted another baby specially since being two women it would be expensive and time consuming. They couldn't just jump in bed and have sex and nine months later have a baby. After they finished breakfast the couple took the twins and went to school, being Monday it was the beginning of a long week as this week was finals at school.

At Rosewood High:

Emily took and dropped the twins off at the schools daycare. The teacher Ms. Spaulding knew the twins and said "Hi, Emily how are the twins doing today? And how are you and Alison doing?" Emily smiled, when she came out she never thought the day would come when someone would not only accept her as a lesbian but ask how her and her wife were doing. "Well Kimberly, Lily and Grace are fine, they are going through that "No" stage. You ask if they want something, they say no, you ask if they want something else they say no anyway. For me and Ali; I am having a problem I want another kid but I am not sure if Ali will be willing to go with it; because it takes more time and money for lesbians to get pregnant than a straight couple." Kimberly smiled she could think of a better couple of parents than Alison and Emily and as far as the twins; she has dealt with the "NO" stage before so she knew tricks to deal with it. So she spent the next few minutes talking to Emily about how to deal with the twins and she told Emily she needs to just talk to Alison and trust her. Emily left and went to her office, since sports were over she had to help administer some of the finals including helping Alison give a couple finals today, one was in 9th grade English and one was in 12th grade History of Literature.

Later at night back at the Dilaurentis abode:

Emily sat at the kitchen table having fed and sent the twins to play by themselves. Alison walked in tired from grading today's finals. "Honey welcome home, come sit, I have dinner already. Also there is something I need to talk to you about." Alison thought finally Emily is going to tell her what the matter is. "Ok, but where are the girls? And what delicious item have you whipped up tonight?" Emily smiled because she had cooked Alison's favorite dish Chicken Parmesan over spaghetti with red wine to drink.

Alison dropped her bag on the couch and went into the kitchen where wife was sitting with her favorite dish on the table. Alison knew something was up for Emily to cook her favorite dinner. "Okay, what is it and how much is it going to cost us; because you don't usually cook this unless either it's bad news or you are hoping to sweet talk me into something." Emily smirked; her wife knew her too well. Emily swallowed the lump in her throat and jumped right in. "Well, honey, have you thought of family and possibly having another child. I love the twins but we didn't have any say it that much; I mean we didn't pick the donor or who was going to carry or anything." Alison sat stunned, she thought it was going to be that Emily wanted to go on an expensive vacation or she wanted a new car or something but no her wife wanted to have a baby. Alison smiled the thought of having a baby by choice with her wife sounded wonderful but she didn't look forward to the 9 months of labor and the pain of giving birth. "Honey, are you trying to say you want to have another baby? You know how much it will cost and the time is going to take, I mean we can't just go to bed and get pregnant, it may take several tries and each one is going to cost." Emily listened as her wife asked question which was a good sign because Alison hadn't just said no; she was talking about it which meant she was open to possibility. "Alison, I have a complete breakdown of the cost; so yes I have been thinking about it and I know how much it will be. And yes I want to have another baby. As far as the money; remember we have the money from my mom's will and the money we made from selling my childhood home." Alison looked at her wife and was amazed. She had taken a long time and really thought about it and Ali should of known that Emily would have an answer for every question and there was one more to be answered. "Honey, I have just a couple questions. One who do you think will carry the baby and how soon do you want to start the process?" Emily smiled a huge smile this meant Alison was willing and wanted to do it. "Well I was thinking this time we would use your eggs and I would be the one to carry; and I am hoping to start the process tonight when we get in bed." Emily smirked with that last comment. Alison said "Ok, so we are going to have another kid; now lets finish dinner and tonight I need sleep but how about having the girls spending the weekend at their Aunt Hannah or Aunt Aria's house well we "Try to get pregnant all over the house""

Saturday at Noon at the Dilaurentis House:

Spencer had been busy so she thought she would drop in to see Emily and Alison and the girls. She hoped to find someone who loved her half as much as Emily and Alison loved each other. Spencer knew that Emily didn't like people to ring or knock since the girls usually knapped during the day. So she just walked in and went to the dining room and stopped when she saw her friends having passion sex on the table. Spencer quickly left and decided she now had something to tease Emily about.

Author's Note:

I was going to do this as just one part but I think it would be better if each chapter was a different day and different story during the year. I will probably jump ahead a couple months between each chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any creative critiques I would appreciate it but remember I AM NOT A WRITER I am just typing a story that popped into my head. Also if you have any ideas for a story I'd welcome suggestions as long as:

They don't include someone posing as A,Uber A, A.D. Etc

They are for fun fluff ideas

The idea can be handled in one chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 Anniversary

Pretty Little Liars: A Year in the Life of Emison  
By Darth Benton

Note: This story is just a fun fluff piece. It takes place 2 years after the series finale and includes the events in my story Lost Scenes. For a recap, Ali and Emily are married with 2 daughters named Lily and Grace and Emily took the Dilaurentis name when she married Alison. In this chapter it is July 1 again and it's the ladies' 2nd anniversary. This is just a fluff piece with romance and love and it's just meant to be fun. Also forgive my grammar as I was never any good in English class.

Chapter 3:

Fade to the interior of the Dilaurentis house:

It is a Monday morning and Alison is feeding the twins and trying to eat her own breakfast. Her wife was headed to an appointment at the fertility clinic she thought. Emily had her bag in her hand and said goodbye to her wife. Emily had to get out quick because she had a key to the school and she planned to put cards she made up in a couple different places. For today was her and Alison's anniversary. Alison had just finished feeding the kids and ate her breakfast when the phone rang and it was the fertility clinic calling to remind them that tomorrow was their appointment for the embryo transfer. Alison thought If Emily isn't at the clinic then where is she and why did she lie about it. Alison began to write the appointment on the calendar by the phone when she noticed the date; holy cow she thought today is her anniversary. Emily must be planning some surprise. All of a sudden, Spencer knocked on their front door and Alison opened the door and asked "why are you here Spencer, I like seeing you but I wasn't expecting you." Spencer smiled, and answered "Emily called me and asked me to babysit the girls tonight and tomorrow; oh do me a favor when you guys finish remember to wash the table top off." Alison was surprised; Emily never said anything to her but she trusted Spencer. After getting the girls' stuff and sending them off with their Aunt Spencer; Alison heard her phone ring and there was a text message from Emily. It read "Mrs Dilaurentis, you presence is requested at Rosewood High. Alison thought what is Emily up to. She grabbed her purse and headed for the school glad she has a key to the school.

At Rosewood High:

Alison walked up the front steps and found a note taped to the front door. The note read "Honey it is time for a trip down memory lane. Each card will ask a question and lead you to the next card. Your first question is: Where did we share our first kiss." Alison grabbed the card, and walked inside; she knew Emily was talking about the library. She could still remember that first kiss, and how she felt. She lied for a long time, until she finally admitted that Emily was the only person she wanted and loved. When she got to the library she found the exact spot she and Emily had kissed and she found a card taped to the book case. Alison smiled and read the card, and headed for the next spot.

Hours later in the woods:

Alison was tired and wondering how many more surprises Emily had in store for her. Emily had sent Alison all over Rosewood including a free treatment at the hair salon including getting her nails done.

She had also set up a dress fitting for Alison at Hannah's new dress store. And now here she was walking in the woods. Emily smiled sitting on the picnic blanket waiting for her wife to appear, she could hear Ali coming down the path. Alison came out of the woods and found her wife sitting there in the same spot she had surprised Emily with a picnic when they thought A.D. might win. Emily reached her hand out and led her wife down to the ground. "Honey, it took us along time to get together and we had to go through a lot of stuff but I'd do it all again so I could spend my life with you. Alison Dilaurentis I am proud to share your home, your name, and your bed, and I am even happier to know soon we will have three kids together." With that Emily grabbed her wife and kissed her passionately. Then Emily reached in to her pocket and handed Alison a box. Alison opened the box and found a solid gold necklace with 8 sapphire stones and 10 diamonds. Alison was stunned; the necklace was wonderful. Emily took the necklace and put it around Alison's neck. "Ali, the 8 sapphire gems are for the 8 years it took us to get engaged and the blue is because of those wonderful blue eyes I get to look into. And the 10 clear diamonds are for the future; A future of hope and dreams. Alison Dilaurentis, I love you and I am glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you raising our kids." Alison cried, she had never had someone love her the way Emily did. She kissed Emily and the ladies spent the rest of the night making love in the woods.

The Next day Emily and Alison are at the Fertility clinic:

"Okay, Emily, are you ready" Emily spoke up "Yes, doctor, I am ready I want to carry our baby. I can't wait to have another baby." Alison spoke up "Yes but remember last time I was the one going through the nine months of pain and labor and everything. This time you will get to feel all that." Emily smiled "I know honey but I want this and I can't wait to tell our friends and family that we are pregnant." A while later Emily and Alison walked out of the clinic and headed home; each hoping that this embryo transfer would take and in a month or so Emily would be pregnant.

Author's Note:

I was going to do this as just one part but I think it would be better if each chapter was a different day and different story during the year. I will probably jump ahead a couple months between each chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any creative critiques I would appreciate it but remember I AM NOT A WRITER I am just typing a story that popped into my head. Also if you have any ideas for a story I'd welcome suggestions as long as:

They don't include someone posing as A,Uber A, A.D. Etc

They are for fun fluff ideas

The idea can be handled in one chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 The Twins' Birthday

Pretty Little Liars: A Year in the Life of Emison  
By Darth Benton

Note: This story is just a fun fluff piece. It takes place 2 years after the series finale and includes the events in my story Lost Scenes. For a recap, Ali and Emily are married with 2 daughters named Lily and Grace and Emily took the Dilaurentis name when she married Alison. In this chapter it is September 2th Labor day weekend and its Lily and Grace's 3rd birthday. This is just a fluff piece with romance and love and it's just meant to be fun. And I don't have a kid so I don't know what kids like so this may not be that accurate. Also forgive my grammar as I was never any good in English class.

Chapter 4:

Fade to the interior of the Rosewood Target Store:

Hannah was out with her friends Emily and Alison. They were shopping for gifts for Lily and Grace's third birthday party. Hannah for her part had designed a couple nice out fits for the 3-year-old twins. Hannah smirked because she was having trouble pushing the shopping cart which was overflowing with toys and books and things for the twins. Alison and Emily were going to spoil the twins. Whatever gift they got they bought two so each twin had one for themselves. Being a swim coach Emily was getting the twins; swim suits, towels, and even coloring books about swimming.

At the Rosewood café:

Hannah and Spencer and Aria are sitting around catching up before Monday's Labor Day bar-be-que and birthday party. The ladies were talking about their lives like how Aria and Ezra had just finalized the adoption paperwork on a brother and sister. And Hannah was going on how her son Archer was 21 months old and his second birthday was coming up in 3 months. Spencer just listened and was jealous because all of her friends are happy and having kids, and here she is alone because Toby left her and moved out west to California and so she was here alone. Spencer's mode is broken up when Hannah says "You should of seen it, we left Target with two shopping carts of books, toys and stuffs. I mean it looked like they had bought out the whole store. They are spoiling those two little angels." Aria and Spencer laughed at the image of Hannah pushing two shopping carts out of Target with Emily and Alison walking behind.

At the DiLaurentis house:

Ezra and Caleb are helping Emily and Alison put away the gifts and finding places to hide them. Caleb speaks up "Don't you think you ladies could of bought some more toys because it looks like you left a couple behind at Target" he jokes referring to the huge pile of clothes, toys, and books the mothers' had bought. Both Emily and Alison smiled knowing they may have gone a little bit overboard on the gifts specially since their daughters' are only turning 3. So Emily spoke up and replied "If you want to help we can to the next county and buy out their Target too." With that remark all four break up laughing. An hour later the 4 sit down to coffee and Ezra does ask "Why did you wait so long on buying the girls their presents. Now that I'm going to be a dad I would buy the gifts ahead of time." Alison nods her head and speaks up "Well Ezra, you are right; typically it would be better to shop ahead of time but like their mothers' Lily and Grace are curious and nosey so they get into stuff and me and Emily thought if we bought things ahead of time the girls would find them. But now we only have to hide the presents for two days and with you guys to help keep the girls destracted and busy they wont go looking for anything specially presents."

The Next Night the whole gang is at Ezra and Aria's house:

Aria was talking with Hannah and Emily and Alison and Spencer. While Ezra and Caleb were cooking the dinner and the kids were all in the living room watching reruns of the greatest kid show ever Mr. Roger's Neighborhood. For Emily and Alison this was a great night out and a relief since the twins were busy watching TV and having fun meant they wouldn't be searching for their birthday presents. But at the same time they had news to tell the group and tonight seemed like the perfect opportunity. A little while later we see the whole gang around the dining room table to eat with the kids either in a high chair or at a small table. The twins and Ezra and aria's new kids were sitting just in the living room out of ear shot so the grown ups could talk but still watch them. Aria stares at her friends and notices that Emily and Ali seem to have something on their minds. So she speaks up "Hey ladies whats bothering you; still trying to find more toys for the twins." Emily smiles and looks at her wife as if to ask "Is it time we tell them." To which Alison looks back at Emily as if she was replying "Yes tell them". After this mental conversation that no one heard but the two lesbians. Emily finally answers with "Well we do have one secret we have been keep until we knew for sure." The group looks stunned wondering what the secret could be when Emily finishing speaking "Alison and I are pregnant and I am the one carrying the baby this time." After the shocking news settled in the group shouted and began congratulating the pair and giving them hugs and asking questions like "How did they decide who would carry; and when did they do the embryo transfer; and when was the baby do."

Monday September 4th Labor Day at the DiLaurentis House:

Alex and Caleb are busy cooking the food on the grill outside on the back patio. While inside Hannah is busy talking video and photos of the birthday party. In the middle of a mountain of presents she sees her friends' daughters or her nieces as she calls them. They are getting help from their moms in opening the huge pile of gifts. There is everything from swim suits, to books on the civil war. And whatever one twin got the other got like the each got their own doll house and their came with two mommies instead of a mom and a dad. Spencer had given the girls' children's versions of classic books like Pride and Prejudice, The Christmas Carol, and other classics. Hannah had designed and made an entire wardrobe of fall cloths for Lily and Grace. Later that night while in bed Emily and Alison just cuddle and think how lucky they are to have just celebrated their second anniversary and now just had their daughters' third birthday party and now they are going to have another baby and this baby is one they decided on. The light fades out as the two wives begin to kiss sweetly and begin to make love.

Author's Note:

For everyone the show did not say what definitively happened between Toby and Spencer so I can break them up if I want to. And I like Spencer single, I don't think she deserves to be happy and mainly remember this story is about Emison so the rest are just there as extras. Also if me breaking Spencer and Toby up bothers you than right your own story.

I was going to do this as just one part but I think it would be better if each chapter was a different day and different story during the year. I will probably jump ahead a couple months between each chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any creative critiques I would appreciate it but remember I AM NOT A WRITER I am just typing a story that popped into my head. Also if you have any ideas for a story I'd welcome suggestions as long as:

They don't include someone posing as A,Uber A, A.D. Etc

They are for fun fluff ideas

The idea can be handled in one chapter.

P.S.

As I figure it has been 8 months out of a year so I will probably only do two more stories in the story. I could use ideas. I have had Emison's anniversary, the twins' birthday so I am not sure what should happen in the next two chapters.


	5. Chapter 5 - Thanksgiving

Pretty Little Liars: A Year in the Life of Emison  
By Darth Benton

Note: This story is just a fun fluff piece. It takes place 2 years after the series finale and includes the events in my story Lost Scenes. For a recap, Ali and Emily are married with 2 daughters named Lily and Grace and Emily took the Dilaurentis name when she married Alison. In this chapter it is November so its Thanksgiving time and this is the first one without Emily's mom, Pam Fields. This is just a fluff piece with romance and love and it's just meant to be fun. And I don't have a kid so I don't know what kids like so this may not be that accurate. Also forgive my grammar as I was never any good in English class.

Chapter 5:

Fade to the interior of the Rosewood grocery Store:

Aria and Hannah are shopping for Thanksgiving. Aria looks at her friend and ask "Hannah, how is Emily doing; I thought she was going to come help shop for the food." Hannah stopped the shopping cart and replied "Emily is okay, but she gets nausess around some foods that is why she can't come shopping. Her doctor said the nausea from odor should go away soon. The other problem is you know this is the first Thanksgiving Emily will have since Pam passed away. So she is having a hard time with that too." Aria listened and was glad that she and Ezra had agreed to have Thanksgiving dinner at their house this year.

Several minutes later Aria and Hannah walk out of the store with several bags of groceries.

At the Rosewood café:

The four friends sat around their favorite table. The four were all drinking ice tea since they knew Emily couldn't drink so they didn't want to drink it front of their friend while she couldn't drink. The four ladies chat about what's going on. Aria looked at Emily and asked "So how are Grace and Lily handeling the news of a brother or sister, are they excited or are they upset?" Alison spoke up and said "They can't wait to be big sisters, Lily wants a baby brother and Grace wants a sister. They have dolls and have been treating them like their new baby sibling. It is cute watching; I think they are going to be great sisters." Emily loved listening her wife describe their kids. At that moment Emily smiled but she was also sad because she wished her mom could be here to see this and see how big the twins were.

At the DiLaurentis house:

Emily was in bed reading and Alison was finishing her pj's on. Alison says "So why the sad face at lunch today? It's because you were thinking of Pam again weren't you Em?" Emily looked at her wife and was amazed at how easily her wife could read her even when no one else knew. "Yeah, you were talking about the girls wanting to be big sisters and I got sad thinking I wished mom was here to see the girls and to see this new baby. I have been thinking Ali, if the baby is a girl I want to name her Carrie for Carrie Fisher and give her the middle name Pamela after my mom. Is that okay?" Alison had noticed her wife's emotions earlier and she was right her wife was sad because she was thinking about her mom. "Ali I love the idea, so if we have a girl her name will be Carrie Pamela Dilaurentis. Also I know this is the first Thanksgiving since Pamela past but remember the good times and she did help to get us together."

Emily listened to Alison and smiled because her wife listened and agreed with her they would name their new baby girl after her mom; then a thought occurred to Emily "What if the baby is a boy?" "Well Emily tomorrow is Thanksgiving and we don't have to cook and we have two beautiful daughters and a new baby on the way so try to think about that when you get sad. Plus more importantly we don't have to help cook or clean up the dinner." Alison climbed into bed next to her wife and cuddled up next to her and fall a sleep.

The Next Night the whole gang is at Ezra and Aria's house:

It's about noon and Ezra and Aria are in the kitchen prepping dinner and cooking it. Ezra looked at his wife and asked "Why isn't Hannah out here helping us, I understand Emily and Alison because this is there year off but Hannah has no reason not be here helping." Aria smiled at her husband who was partially mad; she replied "Honey, the reason Hannah isn't help us cook is she can't cook and more importantly she is babysitting all the kids because remember we have our kids, Hannah's, and Lily and Grace so that way she is keeping the children busy so they are in our way while we cook. So let's get dinner done." Ezra nodded and understood; because he loved his kids but he definitely didn't want them out here in the kitchen while he and Aria were cooking. "Okay, you make a great point, Aria."

A couple hours later the Liar's club and their kids were sitting around the table having Thanksgiving dinner. Before they started eating each person went around and said atleast one thing they were grateful for. It was Alison's turn and she stood up and said "I would like to say I am thankful for a beautiful wife who is carrying out third child and already gave me two beautiful girls. I would also like to raise a toast to a woman that helped get me and Emily together plus she was like a second mother to all of us. Here is a toast to Pam Fields, we still miss you Pam." Everyone raised their glass and toasted Emily's late mother. Emily smiled at her wife's toast, she thought "tonight I am going to really show you how grateful I am" thinking of the things she had planned when she and her wife got home in bed. A little while later during the meal Spencer looked at Emily and asked "So have you guys set on any names yet?" Emily smiled and said "Yeah, Spencer we decided if the baby is a girl we are going to name it Carrie Pamela DiLaurentis. Carrie for the great Carrie Fisher and Pamela for my mom. We still have to talk about a name for a boy just in case." Ezra immediately spoke up and said "how about Ezra it is a great name" he smirked as he talked. Caleb quickly spoke up and said "No Caleb is a way better name than Ezra. You should name the baby Caleb." The topic of discussion quickly became what name Alison and Emily should use if the baby is a boy. Alison and Emily mostly listened and smiled as their friends kept bringing up names. Hannah spoke up "Hey I just thought about the perfect name. Emily you love swimming so how about Michael after the Olympic Swimming champion Michael Phelps. But I don't know what to use for the middle name." Emily listened to Hannah and loved her suggestion. "Hey Alison, I love the idea and how about Mark for the middle name like Mark Spitz. So it would be Michael Mark DiLaurentis. His initials would be M.M.D. or M.D so either way he would be a doctor." Alison cracked up laughing at her wife's idea of their son's initals being the same as a doctor. So she stopped laughing and spoke up "It would be great and we know how much you love swimming and Michael is the name of an archangel and it's also the coolest one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles specially the original 4 from the 80s." So it was agreed if the baby was a girl her name would be Carrie Pamela DiLaurentis and if the baby is a boy his name will be Michael Mark DiLaurentis.

Later that night at the DiLaurentis House:

"Alison, honey, thanks for letting me name our new baby." Alison immediately replied "Hey I helped to I thought of Carrie Pamela for our daughter and if it's a boy you can bet I am going to buy him a plastic turtle shell and rubber nunchucks so he can become a ninja turtle." Emily smiled and laughed imagining her future son dressed up to look like a cartoon character and wrestling with Alison. The two moms crawled into bed. Emily fell asleep quickly; she was tired from a full day and thankful for her wonderful family but she still wished her mom was there.

In Heaven:

Emily wakes up and looks around and wonders where she is when she see her mom. Pam Fields walks over to her daughter. "Emily don't be scare your body is still asleep but I wanted to talk to you. First I am so proud of you and Alison. You gave me 2 beautiful granddaughters and now you're going to give me a grandson; yes I already know your baby is going to be a boy and I love the name Michael Mark Dilaurentis." Emily quickly hugged her mom. "Mom I miss you so much, I often watch Lily and Grace and wish you were there to see them." Pam patted her daughter's head and said "Don't worry, I maybe in heaven but I can still see you guys. Now it's time for you to go back to bed. Take care of your family." With that Pam kissed her daughter on the head and Emily found herself waking up in bed; she looked at Alison and smiled and thought "Goodnight mom, I love you." She put her head back on the pillow and went to sleep.

Author's Note:

I was going to do this as just one part but I think it would be better if each chapter was a different day and different story during the year. I will probably jump ahead a couple months between each chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any creative critiques I would appreciate it but remember I AM NOT A WRITER I am just typing a story that popped into my head. Also if you have any ideas for a story I'd welcome suggestions as long as:

They don't include someone posing as A,Uber A, A.D. Etc

They are for fun fluff ideas

The idea can be handled in one chapter.

P.S.

There will only be one more chapter in this story.


	6. Chapter 6 - Ultrasound and Baby shower

Pretty Little Liars: A Year in the Life of Emison  
By Darth Benton

Note: This story is just a fun fluff piece. It takes place 2 years after the series finale and includes the events in my story Lost Scenes. For a recap, Ali and Emily are married with 2 daughters named Lily and Grace who are 3 years olf now and Emily took the Dilaurentis name when she married Alison. In this chapter it is January, figuring 9 months from conception means Emily should be about 6 months pregnant and showing, and even though she was told by her mom's spirit Emily and Alison are having an untrasound to confirm that their new baby will be a boy. This is just a fluff piece with romance and love and it's just meant to be fun. And I don't have a kid so I don't know what kids like so this may not be that accurate. Also forgive my grammar as I was never any good in English class.

Note: Sorry I've been gone for so long but I've had life going on and a serious case of writers block. I only started this as a fun project.

Chapter 6:

Fade to the interior of the DiLaurentis House:

"Emily, dear are you okay? We need to get going to the clinic for the untrasound. I want to find out what are baby is going to be." Emily being in the second trimester still got morning sickness so having just finished throwing up wiped her mouth and brushed her teeth again and popped a breath mint. Then she stepped out of the bathroom to see her wife with hands on her hips waiting impatiently. Emily smirked, she didn't know who was more excited about this baby her or Alison. They love the girls but this time they had choosen how to become pregnant and whom was going to carry. Emily remember back to the long process of shots and things to make Alison ovulate so they could harvest her eggs for the proceedure and any future kids. In total they had harvested 10 viable eggs and they had decided on an anonymous donor for the sperm because the only parents this baby was going to have was them. As she was thinking she remember her wife's comment from just a few minutes ago about findin out the sex of the baby. "What do you mean you want to find out what the baby is going to be? I told you my mother's spirit talked to me in heaven and told me it is a boy; are you questioning my mom." Alison smiled and answered "No, honey, I would never question your mother, but I don't think Pam spoke to you so I am actually questioning if you are insane or not." Having replied Alison hurried to the car because she knew her wife was going to get her back for calling her crazy. Emily smiled and thought Just wait Ali, I will get you tonight." Emily walks out to the car to head to the clinic because even though she believes that she saw her mother in heaven, it wouldn't hurt to have the doctor confirm what her mom said.

At the Rosewood Pregnancy Clinic:

Emily waited on the table. and she was getting more nervous and impatient to see a picture of her baby because the last two ultrasounds failed due to the way the baby was sleeping at the times. Alison had enough and went out to the reception desk and she could be heard all over Rosewood and some say even to the international space station as she began yelling "Hey, bitch, where the Fuck is the damn doctor, my wife is in the room and we have been waiting now for half an hour for our ultrasound. We were here on time so why can't you stupid asshole get your shit together. My wife and I want to see our baby and know if it is a boy or girl so I don't care what the doctor is doing get her in hear NOW or I start ripping some heads off." No one knew if Alison was serious about ripping off heads but the receptionist got up and hurried to find any of the doctors who could do the ultrasound. She didn't want to see if this angry lesbian would actually rip off people's heads because her own head may be the first. Alison watched and smirked as she watched the receptionist run off to find a doctor. She went back in to the room to a waiting Emily; who was laughing. "So you are going to rip off their heads huh? Also I think you should have been a little louder because I don't think they heard you over in China. I know all of Rosewood heard you though." Alison smirked and responded "Hey I had to make sure they new I was serious and I would shout it from the moutains to the moon that the beautiful Emily Fields is now my wife and is having my baby. So yeah I got a little loud." Just then the receptionist came in with a doctor. The doctor had heard Alison's out burst so he just walked over to the machine and started to get ready. He then introduced himself "Hi, ladies, I'm Doctor Watson, and I'll be doing your ultrasound. So lets see if we can get a photo of this baby and find out what you are having."

At the DiLaurentis house:

Emily and Alison sit at the table having just got their lunch and fruit smoothies. They were all smiles as they looked at the ultrasound photo of their baby boy. Emily smirked and said "I told you so, mom is never wrong and I wasn't crazy when I said I was in heaven. So next time you will listen when I say I talked to my mother's spirit." Alison just listened. To be honest she thought the whole talking to Pam in Heaven was just a dream or wishful thinking on Emily's part but now that they were staring at the ultrasound proof there was no denying that they were in fact having a baby boy. Alison decided to pick on her wife said "Well you got to admit that you talking to Pam in Heaven sounds weird. And how can I listen to you when you are so crazy as to think swimming is actually a sport." Emily and Alison ate and drank while teasing each other; they also talked about what is was going to be like to have a boy in the house. LIly and Grace are watching old reruns of Mister Roger's Neighborhood so they don't hear the discussion taking place in the dining room.

That night at Hannah and Caleb's house:

The whole gang had gotten together just to find out what Emily and Ali was having, and they loved any excuse to party. Hannah spoke up first "So don't keep us in suspence forever; was Pam's ghost right; are you having a boy or is it a girl?" Emily smiles and pulls out the ultrasound photo and says "See for yourself." With that she passes the photo to Hannah who shouts and screams as she passes the photo over to Aria and eventually to the whole gang. Hannah says "I knew it, Pam was never wrong and I said if her ghost came back it had to be a boy." Caleb and Ezra were immediately talking about all the guy stuff they would do with the kid like taking him to baseball games and teaching him to build stuff with wood. Alison spoke up and said "Now that we know the baby is a boy; we can have the baby shower next week remember no swimming stuff as swimming is for crazy people like Emily." With that Emily gives Alison a swat on the back of her head. The gang parties for two more hours before they break up and go to their own homes.

Later that night at the DiLaurentis House:

Back at home Emily and Alison pay the babysitter and send her home and they check on the girls who are sleeping like angels. Once in bed, Emily waits until Alison is almost a sleep when she pounces on her wife and starts tickling her for all the teasing and comments about swimming. The two ladies all of a sudden stop laughing and just smile at each other and begin to kiss and cuddle each thinking of what they hope the baby is going to be like and what they are going to teach him.

The next Morning:

Alison is feeding the girls when Emily wakes up and comes out to the dining room. "Hi, Lily, Hi Grace. Has your mama showed you the photo of your new sibling." Alison speaks up "No, Mama was waiting for Mommy to wake up before I told the girls the good news and show them the photo." Then Alison pulls the photo out of her purse and shows it to the girls and she tells them "This is a special type photo called and ultrasound of your new baby Brother." The girls look and the photo for a few seconds before Grace stops and realized her mama said Brother. "Mama, Mommy are you serious, we are getting a new brother? I can't wait to meet him and play games with him." The family spend the rest of the morning talking about the new baby boy and Ali and Emily remind the girls his name will be Michael Mark DiLaurentis

The Next Week in the DiLaurentis' backyard:

We see the whole gang and some of Emily and Alison's fellow teachers from Rosewood High School. Today is the babyshower. Most people had waited for the announcement of the sex of the baby. So some got gender neutral items and others got things specially geared for boys including baseball and hockey gear. Of course there was plenty of books and dvds and things about swimming because everyone knew with a name like Michael Mark DiLaurentis and a mommy like Emily that this kid was going to be part fish and live in the water most of his life.

Author's Note:

I was going to do this as just one part but I think it would be better if each chapter was a different day and different story during the year. I will probably jump ahead a couple months between each chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any creative critiques I would appreciate it but remember I AM NOT A WRITER I am just typing a story that popped into my head.

P.S.

This was supposed to be the last chapter but There will only be one more chapter in this story and that will be of course be the birth of Michael Mark DiLaurentis or M.M.D.


End file.
